akatsuki main ke tanah karo
by Shinji ShiShi Ri
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Akatsuki main ke Tanah Karo untuk mandi di sungai? "Kita mau pergi…"/"Kemana?"/"Luar negeri…" Bad summary…happy reading….


Summary:

Apa jadinya kalau Akatsuki main ke Tanah Karo untuk mandi di sungai?

"Kita mau pergi…"/"Kemana?"/"Luar negeri…"

Bad summary…happy reading….

Akatsuki Pergi Ke Tanah Karo

Rate:T

Pairing:Akatsuki

Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Genre:Humor,tragedy

Length: 652words

Status:one shoot/complete

Kelamaan…langsung aja…

Story Original By me =Shinji ShiShi Ri

Inspiration By =Too-san

Happy reading!

Suatu pagi yang mengenaskan(?),hiduplah sekumpulan mahkluk nista yang hidup di dalam 'gua' yang gelap,lembab,dan tidak baik untuk anak di bawah umur…

Dan pagi itu jugalah seseorang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu(gua ada pintunya ya?!)

"Hoiiiiii…!Gue punya kabar baik…."teriak seorang laki-laki dengan banyak tindik di wajahnya alias Pain

"Apaan(un,senpai)?"jawab 9 orang lainnya

"Gue habis menang undian…dan dapet ini…."katanya sambil mengangkat segepok kertas…

"Itu apaan senpai?!"Tanya seorang bocah(mungkin) yang tengah mengemut lollipop alias Tobi

"Ini tiket keluar negeri…."jawab si Pain tadi

"Waaaaahh….."teriak yang lain kegirangan

"Kita mau kemana?!"Tanya seorang laki-laki setengah wanita(?) alias Deidara

"Nggak tau….habis nggak ada tulisannya"

"Gitu ya…kita berangkat kapan?"Tanya seorang berbi hidup alias Sasori

"Kita berangkat….emmm…..Nanti malam…eh?!SEMUANYA…BERESIN BAJU!"

Dan dalam sekejap mereka semua menuju kamar masing-masing

XXX

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam,dan mereka sudah tiba di Bandara Haneda dan mereka siap berangkat

"Udah nggak sabar mau berangkat….pengan cepet-cepet nikmatin suasananya"Kata Pain yang kayaknya pengen banget cepet-cepet nyampe di luar negeri…kayaknya ini pengalaman pertama

"Iya sama…gue udah nyiapin baju renang,sama baju tipis….mungkin aja kita mau ke pantai…"Kisame udah nggak sabar juga

"Kalau Tobi….udah bawa lollipop aneka rasa…."kata Tobi sambil nyengir(emang keliatan?)

"Bagus…sekarang kita berangkat!"teriak Pain sebagai pemimpin

XXX

Mereka menempuh perjalanan sekitar satu jam enam puluh menit tiga ribu enam ratus detik,sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di Bandara Polonia,Medan

"Katanya,setelah dari sini kita mau jalan lagi…kira-kira sepuluh jam,jadi kita baru bisa sampai besok pagi"kata Pain member penjelasan

"Masih jauh ya senpai?lolipop Tobi udah abis nih…"kata Tobi setengah memelas

"Iya…iya…nanti kita beli lagi…"kata Konan mencoba untuk menghibur

"Senpai baik deh….beliin ya…"

"Iya….nanti aku beliin"

"Jangan lupa krim anti keriput gue…"kata Itachi

"Udah itu urusan belakangan…kita pergi sekarang"Kata Pain mulai bosan

XXX

Sepuluh jam sudah mereka menempuh perjalanan,dan waktu menunjukan pukul enam pagi,sementara para anggota Akatsuki sudah kelelahan setengah mati karena mereka tidak bisa tidur

"Mejuah-juah Di Karo Simalem"para anggota Akatsuki mulai mengeja tulisan berbahasa karo tersebut

"Itu artinya apa ya?"Itachi mulai membuka kamus bahasa karo kesayanggannya itu…"Kira-kira kalau di terjamahkan itu artinya…emmm….'Selamat Datang Di Tanah Karo'ya…gitulah"

"WTH?KATANYA KITA MAU KELUAR NEGERI,INI DIMANA PAIN?!"Konan mulai emosi

"Ini….Kita di bawah kaki gunung Sinabung…"Pain mulai merinding…"Katanya disini ada tempat mandi yang bagus…kita mandi dulu ya…hehe~"

"Ya udah deh…badan gue juga udah lengket"kata Konan,yang emosinya mulai mereda

Dan akhirnya mereka segera berjalan menuju ke Lao Makam,sungai yang begitu bersih,airnya bening langsung dari gunung Sinabung,mereka berjalan kaki menempuh rintangan besar…melewati hutan,sungai kecil,danau,laut,tela-(udah cukup),maka sampailah mereka di Lao Makam dengan selamat

*Byuuuurrrr…*satu per satu anggota Akatsuki mulai menyeburkan diri ke sungai yang beningnya minta ampun itu….bahkan dasarnya pun kelihatan,ada batu-batu kecil…untungnya nggak ada ikan kecil di situ,dan bagusnya mereka mandi di tangah hutan,jadi mustahil ada yang ngintip

Sementara para laki-laki mandi,Konan Cuma bisa kedinginan gara-gara salah pakai baju…karena dia belum tau dinginnya Tanah Karo…

"Konan loe kenapa?dingin ya?sini gue peluk…"Kata Pain udah,sedangkan Konan sudah siap dengan kepalan tangannya

*Duaakk…*"DASAR PEMIMPIN MODUS!"

"Wahhh…..Pain senpai bisa terbang…"Kata Tobi terkesima

"Eh…ada yang denger bunyi gemuruh nggak?"Tanya Sasori

"Alah paling Deidara"jawab Itachi

"Sumpah bukan gue…gue nggak bawa tanah liat"kata Deidara mencoba mambela diri

"Coba liat tuh…"Kata Konan yang lalu menunjuk ke puncak gunung Sinabnung

"Kayaknya mau meletus tuh….mendingan kita kabuuurrr!"

Tapi sayang semua terlambat….dan…*DUAARRR….*Gunung Sinabung meletus dengan suksesnya….dan anggota Akatsuki minus Pain sudah mati karena meletusnya gunung Sinabung…

OWARI

Curhatan sang author

Akhirnya setelah berkutat di depan laptop selama dua jam dengan semedi sesaat selama tiga puluh menit akhirnya keluar juga FanFic ketiga shin…sebenernya udah lama mau buat,tapi baru ada waktu sekarang….makanya baru buat sekarang

Sejujurnya ini hasil ide too-san,too-san bilang"cobalah,sekali-sekali shin buat cerita tentang Tanah Karo,pasti bagus…"makanya shin buat sekarang

Oklah,cukup sampai disini,sib aka ototou dan baka imitou udah minta gentian kayak zombie minta otak…sampai jumpa di FanFic berikutnya….

Salam gila

Shinji ShiShi Ri


End file.
